


Porn or Romcom?

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Smut, idk - Freeform, kinda enemies to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Based off this prompt: “So we bumped into each other in the dorm hallway and somehow I picked up your dvd full of porn and you picked up my favourite romcom, so this an awkward exchange” AU





	Porn or Romcom?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyo! So hopefully this smut is written somewhat decently, but it's also my first time writing smut so it's a little short and probably terrible lol :P Anyways I'd like to thank SassyUnicorn for Beta reading this <3 go read her stuff! Hope you enjoy it <3

Just a few more steps and she would be home free, she could see the door to her dorm getting closer and closer. All she wanted was to get back to her room and hide the DVD she was carrying before anyone would see it. She knew she shouldn’t feel embarrassed by it, she was Yang Xiao Long damn it. 

But for some reason, she just felt embarrassed by carrying around a DVD full of porn. She quickly glanced down, making sure the adult rated DVD was still hidden. Once she looked back up, she collided with a firm body, causing both herself and this other person to drop what they were holding.

“I’m so sorry,” Yang said quickly as she bent down to pick up everything she dropped, hoping she could hide her porn before the stranger saw it.

“Something distracting you Blondie?” She heard the familiar voice of her arch enemy Mercury Black ask her. 

“If there was something, it definitely isn’t you,” She replied snarkily.

She glared at him as he too bent down to start picking up what he had dropped. She would admit that he was handsome and she would’ve probably fucked him already if he wasn’t so annoying. They had both gone to the same high school and eventually ended up at the same college with both of them majoring in engineering. She couldn’t exactly remember when, but at some point during their first year, she and Mercury became enemies.

“Oh, what’s this?” Mercury asked her, holding up the porno she had been desperately trying to find. 

“Give it back,” She gritted out, already starting to lose patience.

“Bad Boys Gone Badder, volume seven, have a thing for bad boys do you?” He asked her, wiggling his eyebrows seductively at her making her scoff and roll her eyes at him.

“Mercury, please give it back.”

Mercury just ignored her, pretending to read the back of the DVD, well if he was going to act like a child with her, then she would do the same. She looked around the floor where all of the dropped items were still spread out. Something caught her eye and would be the perfect thing to tease her arch enemy with. 

“I never took you for a Love Actually fan,” She said, trying to look casual about it, her words causing Mercury to focus his attention on her.

“Give it back,” Mercury said, repeating her earlier words.

“Nope,” She replied, popping the p.

“Can I please just have my movie back,” He pleaded with her.

“Fine, only because you said please,” She told him, handing him back his movie as he gave her porn back.

“Why do you have that anyway?” He then asked her.

“Why does it matter? Yes I’m a girl and yes I watch porn,” She said angrily, crossing her arms.

“Oh it’s not the fact that you watch porn that has me surprised, it’s the fact that you’re watching it on DVD rather than on the internet.” 

“Yeah well, why do you have Love Actually, it’s not even Christmas.”

“Hey, it’s a sad and touching movie,” He defended a little dramatically.

“Whatever,” she replied dismissively.

Mercury just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. But he stopped and turned back to face her. “You know, if the porn doesn’t do it for you, I’m just down the hall and my roommate is out all night,” He told her, giving her a wink before he walked back towards his dorm room.

She bent down to pick up the rest of her dropped items, trying her best to ignore the heat that had seemingly spread to her cheeks. Soon enough she was back in her room, no longer in the mood to pleasure herself and chucked her adult DVD on her bed. Maybe she’d watch it later after taking a relaxing bath.

A while later she was feeling much better than before, the bath having the desired effect. Exiting the bathroom with a bathrobe, she made her way to her bed. Pulling her laptop out from its bag, she decided to watch her new porn, maybe she’d be more in the mood if she actually watched it.

As the porn started playing on her laptop, she realised she was definitely in the mood. She quickly undid her bathrobe, exposing her naked body. Her roommate Weiss was out for the night so she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone disturbing her.

With her left hand, she started caressing her ample breasts whilst using her right hand to gently rub her clit. She let out a few quiet moans of pleasure as she played with herself. As the two performers on the screen beside her began to fuck each other, she pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her wetness all over her fingers.

She closed her eyes, imagining she was the female performer who was thoroughly enjoying herself. However, her imagination made Mercury appear as the male performer. The appearance of Mercury caused her to stop fingering herself.

“Ugh,” She said out loud. 

Stupid Mercury, she thought to herself. Closing her laptop and putting her bathrobe back on, she got out of her bed. She wanted to cum tonight and doing it herself wasn’t going to work. With an annoyed grunt, she grabbed her phone and keys to her room and left, heading down the hallway.

Her brain was telling her not to knock on his door but her body was telling her otherwise. So she knocked, actually she banged on his door quite loudly and it opened within a few seconds.

“Blondie, what a surprise seeing you here,” Mercury said sarcastically as if he knew she would come.

“Stop talking,” was all she said before she launched her assault on his mouth and began walking him back into his room, making sure to close the door.

He responded to her kiss instantly, opening his mouth and allowing her tongue to wrestle with his. His lips felt warm and soft and the way his hands caressed down from her arms to her ass made her let out a deep moan.

After a little more kissing, Mercury took control, grabbing Yang by the shoulders and roughly pushing her back against a wall. It was as if he knew what she wanted and being rough was something he excelled at. Then he moved his mouth so he could start kissing the side of her neck, making her moan some more.

Her hands began to work their way down to his pants, undoing his belt and grabbing what she currently desired most. She grabbed his cock and began jerking him, eliciting deep moans from him. She felt him getting harder in her hand and it made her bite her lip.

She lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist whilst his hands gripped her thighs. Then ever so slowly, he rubbed the head of his thick shaft on her clit, forcing another moan to escape from her lips. 

“Fuck me, now,” She demanded.

“No condom?” He questioned.

She replied by sticking his cock into her warm tight cunt, she moaned even more as she enveloped his cock. “I’m on the pill,” she told him before she pulled him in for a kiss. He slowly pulled himself a few inches out of her, enough so she could see her juices covering his cock.

Mercury pushed himself back within her, picking up the pace. His hands tracing the perfect curves of her body before heading up to fondle her breasts. 

“Fuck Yang,” He growled out as he continued to fuck her into bliss.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Her walls began to tighten around his cock. He didn’t let up on his thrusts, her moans becoming louder and louder. 

It had been so long since she felt this good, the intimacy, the lust, the pure bliss she was feeling was sending her over the edge. Suddenly she felt Mercury’s fingers rub her clit and that’s what undid her. Her legs began to shake as she came all over his cock. Her loud moans drowning out the sounds of his grunts as he fucked her.

Her climax managed to send him over the edge with his thrusts becoming sporadic. His balls began to twitch as his cock spurted out warm sticky cum into her tight wet pussy. With haggard breath, Mercury pulled his cock out of her, drops of his cum following and falling to the floor. 

Slowly, Yang found her feet, her legs still a little shaky with post orgasm bliss. She looked at his face and couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her lips. Her laughter making him laugh too.

“Well, that’s not how I expected tonight to go,” she said as she tucked some of her golden hair behind her ear, letting out an awkward laugh.

“You know, if you want to stay the night, I’ve got no objections to it,” Mercury told her, pulling his pants up before he picked up her bathrobe and handing it to her.

“Really? And here I thought you didn’t like me.”

“I wouldn’t say I didn’t like you, I just enjoyed riling you up a little.”

“Oh really? One might say you have a little crush on me,” she teased, earning a scoff from him.

“Hardly,” he replied, not sounding convincing at all. “Do you want to stay the night or not?” he then asked, bringing the subject back to the original topic.

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice,” She told him before she followed him to his bed, maybe there would be a second round. At least she hoped there would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all like it <3 If you did let me know, comments are always appreciated and make me feel good about myself <3


End file.
